Talk:Smells Like Teen Spirit/@comment-25396785-20140825023341/@comment-24977231-20140825031537
Dl, being depressed is completely normal and common. You are not a psycho and you are definitely not better off dead. Your mom is being extremely inconsiderate of your feelings, so you need to brush ''her ''off. Whenever things got shaky with my parents (and believe me when I say there were fucking earthquakes), I would avoid them as much as possible by staying at school as late as I could, blocking them out with music at home, and adjusting my sleeping schedule so I was awake when they were asleep. Try your best to stay around people that exert positive energy. Unfortunately, in high school, it's often too much to expect from people to be there when you really need them, to help you through intense problems and listen/understand everything you're going through. I didn't find anyone in high school that I could depend on like this, but that's okay, because I had plenty of friends online that I could depend on. I know it sucks, but in real life, you just have to play the pretend game. Treat school and extra curriculers as an escape from your home life/depression and make the most of your time there. Make as many friends/aquaintances as you can and keep yourself busy talking to people. Or you can drown yourself in music somewhere quiet. It doesn't really matter. Just don't let your depression swallow up your life at school, too. As for your two friends abandoning you when you needed them, it sucks and it happens. But you've just barely started your sophomore year - I promise that you will meet new people as long as you keep an open-mind. You don't have to be a total social butterfly to make new, close, life-long friends - just don't be pessimistic and anti-social, and don't give up. Personally, I didn't meet my two best friends until my junior year of high school, but they're what helped me get out of that place alive, happy, and excited for the future. Before them, I had no one, so I know how alone you feel. Also, I know school itself can cause a lot of stress and depression, and the feeling you get when you're failing classes just confirms that. Please, please, please do not get behind in school. Don't fail any classes because it will come back to haunt you when you're applying for colleges, and it will automatically close a lot of doors for you in terms of scholarships and acceptances. I know how overwhelming it can be to juggle depression from your home life with stress from school, but keep your grades as your #1 priority. If it's too hard to stay motivated at home, try doing as much work at school as you can, or somewhere else outside of school. Also, if you haven't already, get used to doing homework with music blaring in your ears because that helped me a lot with calming down and blocking out my parents fighting. Just remember that getting bad grades will only make you feel worse about yourself and as if nothing is going right, whereas excelling in school will make you feel a lot better about yourself and in control of your future. -insert cliche 'hang in there, it will get better. no really, it will.' here- But no, really, it will. I love you and care about you heaps, Bon, and I'm always here if you need to talk. Hell, you even have my phone number if things get really bad at school and you just need to break down on someone.